A Stranger in the Sea
by Kimball20
Summary: You remember that scene in Pinocchio where Pinocchio and Jiminy were underwater and the fish kept following Jiminy? This is from the fish's point of view.


**Hi guys. I don't own Pinocchio as it is owned by Carlos Collodi and the Walt Disney company. If I did own Disney however I would make a whole ton of changes, such as making more 2D animated films and have Return to Oz on blu-ray. Anyway, on with our fanfic! **

**A Stranger in the Sea:**

I woke up from my bed of seaweed. Today was the day my older brother and I was going to go find something to eat. Sometimes it was hard for us to find food for everyone in the ocean had a fear of Monstro the whale.

My name is Coral and I live with my older brother, Urchin. I don't have any parents because they were eaten by Monstro. So Urchin raises me. He makes sure I'm safe and away from dangerous misfortunes.

As Urchin told me to wake up, I swam over to him really fast and pounced on him into a hug.

"All right, squirt," he said "Let's go look for food."

I followed my older brother out of our home. We live under a rock… literally. Well actually, it was a boulder, but I call it a rock.

We swam through the ocean, looking for something to eat. I'm glad I'm a fish because I can admire all of the beauty that is seen all around the sea. Colorful fishes and reefs were all around.

One time I've heard from a local dolphin that there were things outside of the ocean called rainbows. I may not know what a rainbow looks like, but I bet it's not as nice as the things I see every day.

"Coral," Urchin called out, "I'm going to try over here. Why don't you try the East?"

"Okay." I responded.

I swam away as my older brother went into the opposite direction. Sometimes I worry about him being eaten by Monstro.

But my thought of that faded away as I saw something that made me curious.

It was a creature I had never seen before. It had a head like any other creature I saw, but it had arms, legs, and everything else. Whatever it was, his gills **(Author's note: I highly doubt she would know what clothes are) **were both light and dark. The creature was holding a wand of some sorts **(Author's note: I don't think she would know what an umbrella is either)** as it was trying to prevent itself from floating by balancing himself on a shell. It's gill came off of his head for a moment and it quickly caught it.

_What is this creature called? I must know._

"Come on, Jiminy." a voice called out.

"All right," the creature responded, removing his top gill and putting it over a pebble, "Soon as I take some ballast."

_Jiminy, _I thought, _What a lovely name._

I realized it was boy because of his voice. And he did seem interesting to look at. So I made my opportunity to meet this creature called Jiminy. I swam up to Jiminy until I got to his face.

"One side, Sister," Jiminy said to me, pushing me away.

But I was still very curious about this creature. Jiminy had put the gill covered pebble back on his head, even though he was having a hard time keeping his coordination.

"Well," he said, "So long."

I was disappointed when he said this. But I became happy again when he tried to move, he flipped upside down. I swam over to his level and into his face. I was smiling, but I couldn't tell if he was or not.

"Hmm." Jiminy said, "Put it in the wrong end."

He picked himself up and pulled on his tan colored gill. Being curious, I wanted to see what the inside of his pouch looked like. He looked over at me and turned away.

"Hmm!" Jiminy said as he placed the pebble inside of his pouch, "No more privacy than a goldfish."

He shook for a little bit and added, "Ooh! Chilly!"

Jiminy started to move away and knowing for a fact that Urchin might go looking for me, followed him.

I followed him through the sea. For a moment, all of the colorful coral reefs disappeared and only clams peeked out.

"Hey Pinoke!" Jiminy called out, "Wait for me!"

I heard the clams slam shut as he said this. Were they scared by his voice?

"Father!" a voice called.

Jiminy had jumped onto a rock that was being pulled by a giant creature. I had to figure out a way to get his attention.

"Father!" Jiminy shouted.

_I've got it! I'll grab his wand!_

"Huh," he paused for a moment, "He ain't my father." **(Author's note: Wouldn't it be freaky if he was?)**

"Uh, Mr. Geppetto!" Jiminy continued.

Not having any hands of my own, I grabbed his wand with my mouth and I pulled on it. It must have gotten his attention because he noticed that I was pulling him down to the bottom.

"Hey!" he said, "What the…"

I pulled to the bottom of the sea and he landed with a thump. He quickly got up and using his foot, pushed me from his wand.

"Hey, let go!" he said when he freed the wand from my mouth.

I got a little nervous as he raised his wand at me, ready to hit me with it. Urchin must have been near by, witnessing this.

"Run along," Jiminy said, "You little…"

Urchin swam to where I was at and he was as angry as a great white shark.

"Squirt." Jiminy said, finishing his sentence.

I hid behind my brother as Urchin got closer to Jiminy. Jiminy must have been scared by my brother's appearance as he kept backing away.

"What's the matter?" Jiminy asked while backing away, "Can't a fellow… I was only…"

Before he could finish his sentence, he fell backwards onto a rock. Urchin stared at him hard as Jiminy grinned and removed his top gill.

"We were only looking for Monstro," Jiminy said.

When he said Monstro, we panicked and swam away. I could have sworn I heard him say, "That got 'em."

Even though I may never see him again or when he almost try to hit me, I will still remember the stranger in the sea. After all, I'm only a child.


End file.
